Fallen Snow
by Ciega Chica
Summary: Allen is kidnapped during the fight to protect the Egg! Noah!Allen NO LONGER ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

A D-Gray Man fic that will probably never happen in the real story…

Fallen Snow

Allen tried to struggle but the akuma holding him were too strong and the sedative was taking control. Nearby Lulubell, the Noah that had invaded the Black Order's Stronghold to obtain the Ark, fought off the generals as the akuma grabbed the Egg and fled through the pool of water that was their portal home.

Allen hung limp above the water and no matter how many times the voices yelled his name he could not break free. The water's edge lapped at his chin and then his lips. It tasted like a dark well that was buried far beneath the earth. He shuddered.

"ALLEN!!"

Allen raised his eyes one last time before the water completely engulfed him and saw Linali's panicked face rushing towards him but she never made it. In the next moment the water covered his snow white hair and he felt himself drifting down, down into another dimension.

____________

Not long after the akuma disappeared completely and the exorcists, finders, and other personnel were left to pick up the dead and wounded, the pieces of their hearts. There was no talking and no arguing. Everyone helped.

Linali, however, stood beside the spot where the pool of water had once been looking blankly into the now dry tiled floor. There was no mark that there had ever been anything to mark the passage of the exorcist she was currently missing.

"Allen…" she whispered heartbroken. How could this have happened? How had akuma **and** a Noah invaded the Black Order so easily?

Tears slipped from her eyes before she could stop them. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and sniffed. Komui watched her from behind. At times like these he could only help his little sister so much.

"Don't worry Linali" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find Allen okay?"

She sniffed again and nodded but no matter how comforting her brother sounded there was no way she could believe that everything would turn out all right, not this time.

______________

Lulubell trudged through the halls of the Earl's mansion with Allen slung over one shoulder. She had dismissed the akuma to go kill something while she went to present the Earl with his new toy.

She found him in the ballroom looking out at something in the wild gardens beyond the floor to ceiling windows in between each evenly spaced column along the wall. Three chandeliers decorated the frescoed ceiling of cherubs and wildflowers while the floor sported a black and white checker board pattern. It was quite an odd room altogether because for one, the Earl forbade the Noah to enter except when invited or in an emergency. Right now, however, Lulubell had been invited.

"Earl-sama." She pulled Allen down into her arms and bowed politely.

"Oh so you succeeded?" he asked with that infernal and eternal grin plastered on his face.

"Yes" she shrugged. "It really wasn't that hard. We caught them off guard."

"Hmm, they must have thought they were in the clear since they had captured the Ark. Foolish exorcists." The Earl of the Millennium chuckled, his eyes crinkling and going a shade darker showing his hatred for said "exorcists" even though his smile did not fade.

"Did you have something planned for him that we Noah should know about Earl?" she asked. The Earl had said nothing to her about why he wanted the fifteen year old exorcist. Only that it was important and she shouldn't fail. Of course she hadn't but it puzzled her why this child was so important to the Earl. What was the man hiding?

"Now that is top secret Lulu" he giggled. "Don't want to go spoiling my surprise to you and your siblings do you?"

Lulubell shrugged again. "Only if it's a really good surprise."

"Oh it will be" he promised.

"Alright then where should I put him?"

"Oh right over here." He led her over to the far left corner of the ballroom where a single bed was pushed into the corner. No other decoration could be seen.

Gently Lulubell laid the boy down then backed away as the Earl had gotten a very evil glint in his eyes just then.

"Tell your siblings Lulu to not come in here no matter what they hear…" His eyes narrowed. "…or else" he warned.

Lulubell nodded. The Earl meant business. What could be so important about this single exorcist? Glancing one last time at the white hair and odd left eye she turned and left with only a single yes thrown back to the Earl in response to his order.

The door closed softly behind her.

__________________________

Allen woke to a pounding headache that didn't cease but grew worse with the intense light that was shining in his eyes from in front of him. Groaning he sat up and looked around. It was a huge room with and odd pattern of black and white tiles, flowered columns, huge windows, and a glossy grand piano standing proudly on a marble dais.

Allen shivered upon seeing it.

"Ooooh looks like your awake Allen kun" a familiar voice said to his right.

Allen jumped backwards and activated his innocence on instinct…but nothing happened.

What?

His eyes went round when he spotted the once silver cross embedded in his scaly red hand. Now the cross was a polluted black. Allen gulped and looked up into the menacing eyes of the Millennium Earl.

"Why…" his voice cracked. "Where am I?" he asked finally, deciding to change his question, when he regained his voice.

The Earl cackled and Allen flinched at the harsh sound.

"You're in Edo, Japan Allen kun and in the home of the Noah." He smiled sweetly.

"But why? Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

The Earl didn't say anything for a moment then moved towards Allen a little causing Allen to move back a bit farther.

The Earl gazed down at him for a moment then he said "You are here to take your place amongst your proper family."

"Proper family?" Allen repeated clueless.

The Earl grinned (er, well, grinned wider). "Yes, you are an extraordinary case Allen kun. You are both God's apostle and an inheritor of the Noah gene. I have brought you here so that you may transform properly. I have already gotten rid of one obstacle: that innocence in your hand. I have polluted it enough with Dark Matter to make it only compatible to be used by a Noah. You'll still be able to fight with it but only as a Noah from now on." He chuckled.

Allen stared at him horrified. He a Noah?! The Earl had to be joking!

"But—th-there must be some mistake. How can I be a Noah? I have innocence. Noah can't—"

"Can't what?" the Earl asked menacingly. "Have innocence? They may not have God's precious innocence but they have Dark Matter and it's just as powerful. How do you think they stand up to you filth?" he spat.

Allen bit his lip and said nothing in reply. So what if his innocence had been poisoned? All he had to do was escape and get Komui to fix it as much as the thought horrified him.

"If you're thinking of escaping Allen kun it's quite impossible. You'll only kill yourself so try to be a good boy and take your medicine."

"Medicine?"

The Earl pulled out a long syringe and Allen cried out in horror trying to get away. The Earl, however, had a few tricks up his sleeve despite being so fat and in a second had Allen lying flat on his back pinned to the bed by one of the Earl's claws around his neck.

He struggled to push him off but his efforts were fruitless as a moment later the syringe was pushed into his skin. Fire seemed to race beneath his skin through his bones and veins. Unable to hold it in any longer he screamed and began to thrash about.

The pain was so intense in but a matter of moments he blacked out.

______________________

Allen knew he was dreaming. It was a very odd dream though. Everywhere he turned blackness stretched ahead of him. Beneath his feet water rippled as he moved. He was cold and felt as if he were about to faint even though he was pretty sure he couldn't really faint in a dream since he was already unconscious.

A sudden noise caught his attention. It sounded like a mixture between a splash of a tiny rain drop and a musical chime. Allen glanced around but saw nothing.

Suddenly he felt something grab his leg. He looked down quickly and saw his reflection surging up from beneath the pool of water by using his leg as an anchor. A twisted smile adorned his face making him look capable of quite a few bad things.

Allen tried to unhook the boy's fingers but ended up getting grabbed instead. At last the reflection pulled itself completely out of the water's hold. It faced him and at last Allen saw that despite his resemblance his reflection didn't quite look the same as him for he had dark colored skin and a line of crosses carved into his forehead.

Wait…crosses?

Allen gasped and tried to run but Noah Allen grabbed him.

"Not so fast" he whispered into Allen's ear. "Do you even understand the importance of this situation?"

Allen shook his head. Noah Allen sighed. "I've been waiting for so long for someone to set me free. Waiting is very hard. But now, now we can merge at last. White and black, though separate, can also be one. Together we can unlock our full potential. The power we hold at our fingertips… No one can stop us Allen" he whispered, his gray eyes shone with a fervor that Allen suddenly realized his teammates saw when he was in battle against akuma.

Wary of him but realizing that Noah Allen didn't seem to want to kill him he asked "What do you mean separate but one?"

Noah Allen laughed. "It means that we will have the same mind and will be able to become human or Noah as much as we like. No longer will we be separate and weak" he sneered.

"That's right."

Allen spun around. Despite the blackness all around there was a shadow that stood apart, a shadow that looked very familiar. It's white eyes pierced his and his wide grin unnerved Allen to the core.

"Who are you?" He tried to back away but suddenly found himself unable to move.

The shadow moved to stand beside Noah Allen. "I am the Fourteenth."

"The Fourteenth?"

"Yes...I am the Musician. I can control the ark and weave spells with instruments, the strongest being my piano. Your friend there is the Noah of Time. He has been with you since the beginning; his abilites are much like your friend Miranda's but the force of my power is much more palpable."

Allen's eyes widened. "W-why are you here?" he whispered. The Noah was moving closer, that disturbing grin lighting up his face.

"The Earl was after Mana because he wanted the spirit of my Noah to impart into someone of his own choosing, someone who would be loyal to him. But before he could find me, my brother transferred me to you and taught you the song to control the Ark through a game. The Earl thought he'd finally won when you turned Mana into an Akuma. He thought the Noah was completely destroyed when you purified his soul, and consequently me, when you killed Mana. But I survived and nurtured the original Noah inside your soul so that it would not be completely destroyed by your innocence." The Noah grinned wider.

Allen stared in horror. His whole life had been a lie. He wasn't an exorcist no matter what he said. He'd been born with a Noah on top of being cursed with another one. There was no way he could go back to the Black Order now.

But then Allen thought of his friends; of Linali's smile and quick laugh; of Rabi's smirk; of Kanda's...of Kanda's... Actually what was so great about Kanda? Allen snickered at that. He couldn't help it. He'd miss fighting with the girly-haired man that was for sure.

Allen glared at the two Noahs. He didn't want to be a Noah at all no matter what benefits came with it. He wouldn't work for the Earl and that's that.

Noah Allen's eyes darkened angrily. "So you are not easily convinced" he sneered. "Well it doesn't matter anyways what you think Allen because we're going to join with you whether you like it or not!"

With that his left arm suddenly grew into a twisted and shadowy version of Allen's innocence and punched his through Allen's chest catching him completely by surprise. A black mist surrounded the hole and Allen screamed as the blackness began to permeate his insides.

Slowly Noah Allen too became mist and was sucked into the vacuum of Allen's body, the Fourteenth following suit, his eyes and teeth still gleaming.

"See you on the other side…Allen."

_______________________

The Earl of the Millennium watched as Allen Walker entered the last stage of his transformation. A week had passed already and he had not left his project's side once for anything. He wanted to make sure that everything was a success.

Allen's pale skin was now completely taken over by a cocoa tinge and the first of the many crosses that would line his forehead had just begun to appear.

Humming merrily the Earl set to making tea from a tiny stove he'd somehow dragged into the room at some point (even though he'd never left Allen's bedside…huh?). He poured two cups and sat at the other end of a small table he'd pushed up against the bed. Allen kun would be waking soon and would want refreshment after a whole week of dreaming.

Another cross etched itself into the boy's forehead then another and another. Another was added every minute. The Earl was glad that there were only three left. The boy had screamed very often during the long week from the painful transformation process since his was a forced change. All of his siblings on the other hand had changed on their own and had had no need for the Earl's "medicine".

Slowly the last cross stuck vertically then horizontally in the middle of his forehead creating the largest one. With that Allen opened his eyes. They were a bright gold that exuded danger like a leopard that had just awoken with a hungry stomach.

"Pleased to see you awake Allen kun" the Earl greeted.

Allen blinked a few times to rid himself of the last dredges of sleep.

"Hello Earl sama" he answered without even realizing that he'd added "sama". The Earl chuckled.

"Well sit up and let's have some tea. I've already gotten it ready for this moment."

Allen winced as he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. His muscles felt very weak for some reason. Had he been sick?

Then suddenly it hit him. He had called the Earl "sama"!

"Uwah" he blinked. "Why did I? Ah!" He grabbed his head and cradled it in his hands. The world felt like it was spinning.

"Ah yes you'll feel a bit unstable for awhile but don't worry. You'll be up and running about like Rhode in no time."

Rhode? Allen was still very confused. He couldn't seem to focus his thoughts very well such as he knew the Earl was bad and yet he was here drinking tea with him! Was the world ending or something?

Allen sighed and allowed the heat from the cup to seep into his hands. Suddenly his eyes widened and the tea cup dropped onto the table top with a smash.

"Tsk look what you've gone and done Allen kun. Now we've got to clean up a mess **and** get you a new cup" the Earl admonished.

But Allen wasn't listening.

He was too busy staring at his hands.

His brown skinned hands.

Raising one hand he felt his forehead and sure enough the shape of a line of crosses appeared beneath his touch.

"Why? How?" He couldn't articulate his answers well enough due to the shock.

The Earl surveyed him for a moment. "Your transformation completed the moment you woke up. You are now a Noah."

Allen stared at him in horror. "That can't be. I can't be a Noah. I'm an exorcist. I'm betraying my friends. I'm—"

"You're entering your proper home" the Earl corrected harshly. "It's just too bad that along the way a couple of filthy exorcists corrupted you. That's all" he added.

Allen squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered. The clink of a new cup being set down on the table sounded in front of him so with a sigh he opened his eyes and sipped at the soothing liquid for a bit. No matter what he was a Noah now and that kind of made him the enemy of the exorcists. Whether his friends would still love him or not he would probably be killed on sight by anyone else.

Allen sighed and looked towards the golden windows. From here he couldn't see what was out there but he longed to go beyond that wall all the same.

"Can I go outside?" he asked.

The Earl shook his head. "Not yet. You're not fully healed and besides it's 'May I go outside?' Of course you **can** go but that doesn't mean I'll let you" he remarked. He chuckled and Allen turned his head away from the sunlit windows in embarrassment.

For some reason Allen felt himself taking to the Earl bit by bit. He never acted like this in battle. The creature seemed to like bantering and just talking with him. It was almost as if he were a kind father chatting with his son which he kind of was now.

"So um then what **may** I do?" he asked.

"Why, train of course!" he grinned.

"Train?" Allen asked perplexed.

"Yes, train. You have to train if you want to regain the strength in your muscles and in your mind. Right now your week of sleep took a lot out of you." The Earl sipped his tea with a grin.

"Um I guess." Allen didn't really know what to say to that.

"Well then I'll leave you to rest. I should probably get back to the business I've been neglecting all week. There's Rhode to see and Akuma to make." He stood up and clicked his fingers. The cup of tea disappeared. Allen's, however, stayed.

"What do you mean neglecting?' he asked curiously. Why would the Earl put off work for a whole week?

"Well to make sure you're okay as you change of course" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Allen, however, was stunned. The Earl had sat by his bedside for a whole week just to make sure he was okay? How could this be?

"Hmmm" the Earl hummed as he checked his watch. "Well, I should be going. I'll be back soon though so don't feel lonely Allen kun."

With that he bounced out of the door at the far end and closed it quietly behind him. Allen still sat on his bed sipping his tea occasionally wondering what was going to happen now.

What were his friends thinking now? Linali… Was she still at headquarters or had she gone on a new mission? What about Rabi? What trouble could the junior Bookman be causing right now? Allen sighed. He missed them terribly.

He laid his head against the smooth wood of the table and gazed out the windows a bit more. It wasn't cold inside but still he felt as if his skin were prickling from some sort of chill.

Allen sighed and closed his eyes against the light. Slowly a tear trickled out and fled down his brown cheek. What would happen now?

_______________________

"Absolutely not."

"What? Why?" Linali all but shouted.

The stern face of the Chief frowned down at her from his seat on the dais. "We do not know why the Noah have taken him but it is too risky to retrieve him. What if he is in league with them and by collaborating to be pretend kidnapped we send out our best exorcists into a trap. He was already under house arrest before. If he is a true exorcist then he will try to escape or if tortured for information he will keep his lips sealed into death."

"That's ridiculous! Allen is perhaps the most loyal among us! He would never betray the order!" Linali couldn't believe her ears. She ignored Komui's hand upon her shoulder.

"He retrieved for us the Ark didn't he? How many exorcists could do that: none! He shouldn't be treated like a criminal and—"

"Enough!!" the Chief roared.

Linali quieted.

"Linali Lee will be placed under house arrest until further notice. Dismissed!"

Linali stared in shock. The superiors were just going to let the Noah get away with this!

"I'm sorry Linali" Komui whispered. Linali said nothing.

___________________________

"I wonder what's behind that door" Rhode commented at dinner that evening; around the circular table sat Tyki Mikk, Skin Bolic, Lulubell, and Jasdebi.

"I've already told you—"

"—that the Earl is keeping it a surprise. I get that but I still want to know" she complained taking a spoonful of jello and shoving it into her mouth. Why did Lulubell always have to be such a sourpuss?

Across from her Tyki took a dainty bite of his own portion. Rhode giggled at him and he glared at the offensive Noah First Child.

"Please don't go bothering the Earl about it" Lulubell warned. "I'd rather stay on his good side thank you very much."

Rhode laughed and began to dance around the table. "But it's no fun without him. Even Lero is getting boring."

"Hey! lero."

Suddenly the double doors opened at the end of the room and in walked the Earl. Rhode hurried back to her seat.

Everyone stood.

"Good Evening everyone" he greeted.

"Good Evening Earl-sama" everyone around the table replied then they all sat.

"Where have you been Earl-tama? I've really missed you" Rhode pouted leaning one elbow against the table and cradling her head in it.

The Earl ate a piece of his steak before answering and when he did he said "I've been preparing a surprise for everyone."

"A surprise?" Rhode asked while Lulubell raised her eyebrow, wondering inwardly if it had anything to do with the Walker kid.

"Yup, a surprise" The Earl repeated.

"Eeeeeeh?" Rhode shot out of her chair with her palms flat against the table. "Is it big, small, heavy, fragile, hard, soft—?"

"Slow down Rhody. You know I won't tell you."

Rhode pouted even harder. "That's no fair" she insisted.

The Earl laughed. "Of course it is. That's why it's called a surprise."

Rhode sighed and Tyki rolled his eyes.

The Earl couldn't wait to introduce Allen kun.

__________________________

Allen sat in the small alcove the huge windows created. He leaned against the wall in the bright afternoon sunlight enjoying the sauna like heat that his skin was soaking up like a sponge. He felt like a lazy cat. A small smile flickered across his face but disappeared when he heard the door open behind him.

He knew it would be the Earl since he was the only one who'd been visiting him for the past week but he looked anyways twisting his head around to get a glimpse of the rotund creature.

"Good morning Allen kun" the Earl greeted.

"Good morning Earl sama" Allen kun replied.

He's incredibly polite, the Earl thought pleased. He liked polite children.

That was when Allen looked down and noticed the Earl gripping something in his clawed hand.

"What is that?" he asked innocently.

The Earl giggled. "A part of your training."

"What?"

He turned around heading towards the middle of the ballroom and that gave Allen a good look at what…no, who the Earl was dragging.

It was a young woman, a girl barely into adulthood, with black hair and wide, scared brown eyes. Allen froze. She looked so much like Linali that his heart simply stopped in anxious fear for what he suspected was coming next.

The Earl stopped and turned back to Allen. "Well Allen. Now it's time to see what you can do as a Noah…" he chuckled, "…beginning with this woman". He cackled.

"Well don't just sit there" he stated exasperatedly with his hands on his hips as if Allen were being a naughty child in not responding.

Slowly, and without taking his eyes off the pretty woman's brown orbs, he stood up from his little niche and headed towards her.

She tried to struggle. She didn't understand what was happening and Allen paused again with indecision.

"Come come Allen-kun" the Earl encouraged, his eyes flashing behind his spectacles. The new child would just have to get over his unhealthy love for humanity. He wasn't one of them anymore.

Allen began to move forward again and soon he stood right in front of her. Without knowing what he was doing he placed his hand upon her forehead and began smoothing her hair away as if by some instinct.

The Earl said nothing.

The woman's eyes closed as if relieved that she wasn't being hurt in any way but her peace was short lived. The next moment she opened her eyes she caught sight of the skin on her arms and gasped.

When earlier they had been smooth and flawless they were now wrinkled and spotted like an old woman's hands. She could see her dark blue veins rising from inside her browning skin to form ridges above her bones.

She let out a scream startling Allen into opening his eyes and causing him to remove his hand. Immediately she began to regain her stolen youth but this was not to be as the Earl grabbed Allen's hand and pressed it against her forehead.

She writhed beneath the touch and screamed as her skin grew older and older; her heart beat more and more sluggish until suddenly it just stopped.

Allen felt her body shudder beneath him and then collapse to the ground, dead before she hit.

He blanched and tore his hand from the Earl's clutching it to his chest. Tears fell down his cheek and he sobbed.

The Earl yanked the woman up by her sparse white hair and examined her. She looked like a ninety year old woman. So Allen was the Noah of Time. Interesting… He grinned happily. Allen would be a wonderful asset to the family. All he needed to learn now was control so that he wouldn't even have to touch someone to cause this reaction.

Glancing up at the crying Allen he chuckled and let the woman drop to the floor with a thud. He gathered the boy into a hug and whispered in his ear.

"Good job Allen-kun".

A/N: Hey this story's ba-ack!!! This story is more my own and not as close to resembling that other author who wrote Smirking Shadow which is an awesome fic by the way!!! As a side note Allen is the Noah of Time, alongside being inheritor of the Fourteenth, because of that weird prophecy made by Hevlaska which I really want to know how it ties into the real story; you know that "Destroyer of Time" bit. Piece of junk if you ask me…


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

Chapter Two: Surprise

Another week passed and the Earl had made Allen practice more and more with his power. He made women, men, children, old and young as the Earl dictated. He still couldn't do it without touching the person but the Earl continued telling him he would get the hang of it eventually.

Allen let out a long sigh.

He didn't want to admit that he was actually growing used to his power and its effect. Somehow killing these people didn't seem as hard emotionally as it had been but he still felt deep inside that it was _wrong_.

_This wasn't what Mana wanted_.

Outside the window the sun was beginning to set casting the shadows of the pine trees outside across the ballroom floor. At this time of day Allen would usually be left alone until the morning when the Earl came to practice with him and just talk and relax but tonight things were again changing.

The door opened across the room and the Earl stepped inside.

Blinking Allen stood up and cocked his head to the right in confusion. "Is there something wrong Earl-sama?" Inwardly Allen wished he had the strength in him to be rude like Rabi could but it just wasn't in his nature.

The Earl gave him his infernal grin and said "Tonight you will be introduced to the family Allen-kun. No more hiding in here." He chuckled.

Allen's stomach flipped and he shuddered. He tended to be the shy type and he hated introductions.

"Now come" the Earl commanded holding out his hand for Allen to take.

With a sigh Allen took the white gloved hand and followed him outside the ballroom.

It was his first time outside and Allen made sure to get a good look at his surroundings which were much like the ballroom with its tapestries and odd paintings. The walls were still made of stone like a castle and there were candles burning in delicate iron sconces on the walls.

They stopped at a tall oak door. The Earl smiled at him before at last opening the door and entering inside.

_______________

Tykki's POV

I slipped into my chair beside Skin and readied myself for dinner. Personally I really hated these stupid affairs but the Earl liked them so that meant everyone had to suffer through them…well, except for Road and Jasdebi, who loved the Earl and adored every minute they could spend with him.

I watched Road giggle across from me at something Jasdebi said and raised an eyebrow when she looked at me then she broke into hysterics.

"Ne, ne Tykki-pon let's play a game later okay?" she grinned glancing at me slyly. Obviously she and Jasdebi were planning to sucker me into something.

I scowled and was about to reply when the door opened and everyone stood as usual for the Earl.

It was immediately apparent, however, that this dinner would be unlike any other. I felt myself freeze when I saw the innocent, naïve face of Allen Walker standing beside the Earl.

But what really chilled my insides was that he had dark skin and black crosses proceeding across his forehead.

"Everyone" he began, "I would like to introduce someone to you." He motioned towards Allen and said "This is Allen Walker. Treat him _nicely_ okay" he stressed the nicely part, his eyes flashing with killing intent to anyone who tried to disobey.

All around the table the Noah nodded.

I glanced at Road as we all sat down and saw that she was absolutely ecstatic. She looked as if Christmas and her birthday had suddenly come at the same time.

The chair next to me was pulled out and Allen sat there looking very uncomfortable. It was obvious he was shy. I sighed.

"Don't be nervous" I murmured to him.

He glanced up at me and attempted a small smile. My heart felt as if it were swelling all of a sudden. I blinked and looked away.

The rest of dinner was uneventful as no one spoke as usual. Before long, however, it came to a close and everyone stood up as the Earl left.

Immediately Rhode leaped over the table once he was gone and latched onto Allen with a huge grin.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!" she giggled insanely.

Allen just gave her a weak grin. "Haha, yeah…me neither".

"Oh, come on Rhode, don't be so rude" Tyki reprimanded as he lifted Rhode off of Allen. She pouted at him.

"You're so mean Tyki" she complained.

The other Noah just rolled their eyes.

"Um…" Allen mumbled.

Tyki and Rhode stopped bickering as everyone turned to look at him. He shifted uncomfortably.

He blushed. "I-I just thought that I should apologize". Allen groaned inwardly. He had no idea why he was saying this. "For all of the times I hurt you guys".

The Noah were shocked. They looked at each other lost for words at their once most hated enemy's sudden apology. Rhode finally spoke up.

"It wasn't your fault" she giggled. "How were you supposed to know things would turn out this way? Besides Exorcists have a really warped sense of what we're really doing so it's not surprising if you hated us". The others murmured in agreement.

Allen looked surprised but he smiled. For some reason he felt more at peace here than he had ever been anywhere else. Not even with Linali and the others had he been truly comfortabl. The Noah family was just that--family. Perhaps… No--Allen mentally shook his head shooing the dangerous thoughts away--couldn't think like that. No matter whether he was a Noah or not he would always be an Exorcist deep down and sooner or later he _would_ make his escape.

A/N: OK second chapter done. Next chapter will have more AllenXTyki action but no smexy stuff yet. Need to build up to it first so it might be a few chapters. Until next time and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Homework

Chapter Three: Homework

The next day Allen found himself sitting in front of the glossy black piano running his fingers over the ivory keys. Accidentally, his finger pressed a little too hard and the key "plonked", a deep reverberation in the quiet room. The sound stirred him from his daze and he smiled slightly.

He raised his hands and began playing the unusual song he remembered from his childhood. Allen closed his eyes and let out a breathy sigh. Surprisingly, this song always relaxed and reassured him.

Allen stopped when he heard someone knocking on his door. "Hello?" he called out.

The door burst open, Rhode twirling inside. "Allen! What are you doing inside? It's a beautiful day out!" She grinned and giggled.

Allen smiled despite himself. Rhode was always so happy, a little like Linali who always had so much optimism. Glancing out the windows Allen decided that it was indeed a beautiful day and it should be a crime to not go and enjoy it.

"Ok let's go" he hopped off the dais and was immediately accosted by Rhode's fierce grip. She pulled him along. "The garden is amazing! There's bluebells, snapdragons, pansies, sunflowers, morning glories, lilies, carnations--"

"If you don't speak up she's going to bore you silly" came the amused voice of Tyki Mikk just outside the door.

Allen paused. Tyki was dressed in a simple white shirt, high collared, with black slacks. His wavy black hair curled around his shoulders framing his golden eyes. Allen noticed that even though his skin was mocha there were no crosses on his forehead. Unable to really look at him at the dinner last night Allen surprisingly found himself admiring the suave man.

He was quite handsome and muscular and he suddenly found the crush he'd developed the first time he'd met him during the card game, and not long after during their first head on fight, coming back with the force of a train.

His neck heated up spreading like liquid fire into his cheeks. Tyki smirked while Rhode just stared at him curiously. Allen only blushed fiercer since Tyki's smirk just made him a thousand times hotter.

A look of understanding suddenly crossed Rhode's face as she glanced between the two. A scowl twisted her face and she grabbed Allen's arm dragging him behind her down the hall.

"Hey Rhode—ow! Could you slow down just a little—ouch!" Allen stumbled and almost fell as they started down a set of stairs. Tyki laughed and followed with an amused smile lighting his face.

Eventually Rhode slowed down as they reached the glass doors that led to the courtyard. Through the glass Allen could see all the flowers Rhode had been describing along with winding stone pathways and trees with apples, pears, and cherries.

Still annoyed Rhode pushed Allen down on a stone bench by a small pond. Soothing water trickled over large rocks and koi fish swum lazily underneath the clear mirror-like of water. Allen leaned over the edge, reaching into the water to brush his fingers against a fish's smooth orange and white scales.

"Rhode, have you done your homework yet?" a sophisticated voice called from nearby. Allen looked up taking his hand from the water and watching as a handsome man with a face much like Tyki's but older. He was pale, not being in his Noah form, and had blue eyes that glinted mischievously much like Lavi's did.

Rhode looked even more annoyed now but with a hint of sheepishness in her eyes. "Sorry daddy" she grinned twirling around, her black and white striped short skirt lifting a little showing off the tops of her black lace stockings. She stopped spinning about and skipped up to hug the new man. "I was showing Allen around" she explained.

"Yes well you need to finish your homework," he said sternly, "then you can play."

"Aaaw dad" she grumped pouting but then smirked. "Oh Alleeeen" she called sweetly.

Allen began sweating. Wide eyed he knew something wicked was coming his way and her name was Rhode.

"Please help me with my homework?" she chirped.

"Er..."

"Rhode" Tykki admonished.

Allen who had always been a pushover nodded though and Rhode squealed hurrying away to get her school bag. Rhode's "father" turned to him with lopsided grin. "I don't believe we've been introduced. My name is Cyril Camelot, Rhode's father figure, not biological I assure you, but I take care of her since she is precious to me" he said with a fond smile towards where Rhode had disappeared.

"Um my name is Allen" Allen said after a moment. He felt awkward with the mention of Cyril being a father figure; after all, that's what Mana had been to him. Allen winced. It still hurt to think of the man he thought he'd know to be innocent of the Earl's plot but he'd pushed the spirit of the Fourteenth into him without even asking. Had the man even cared for him at all or had he just been looking for a host before the Earl found him?

"So I've heard" Cyril chuckled. He came over to him and sat down beside him. His eyes closed enjoying the sunlight on his face with a relaxed smile. Nearby Tyki continued to wander amongst the flowers occasionally picking one and methodically ripping it to shreds. Bemused by his behavior, Allen found it oddly endearing though.

"Did you ever have a feeling?" he murmured after a long silence.

Allen looked at him confused. "Of what?"

"Of...loneliness, misplacement; that you weren't with the right people."

Allen blinked. "Before my Noah woke I was a prince in a faraway country y'know?" He opened one eye to stare lazily into Allen's blue ones. "Never in all my life did I feel truly happy with my friends nor loved by parents or satisfied with pleasurable company. The emptiness was always there."

Allen decided not to respond. His silence, though, practically shouted his answer.

"That's what I thought" Cyril whispered as if afraid to break the awkward silence between them now. He shook his head, ridding himself of lonely thoughts. "Anyways, just think about it okay?" He patted Allen's shoulder and then mussed his hair grinning.

Allen scowled. What was it with people and his hair?

Running footsteps alerted the three that Rhode was back a few seconds before she burst out from around the bend. A purple messenger back was pounding against her thigh. She skidded to a stop, her crazy black hair flying, and plopped herself down on the ground.

She patted the space next to her and Allen carefully slid down next to her. Pulling out papers and books she began showing him all of the things she did in school with a child's excited air.

Allen smiled a little and reached to take her math homework.

"That one's the hardest. It's even worse than Science." She wrinkled her nose.

"May I use you pencil?" he asked politely deciding to try a few problems which he'd been looking over and thought he might know the answer to.

Setting the paper on the cobblestones he began writing down answers to each question in quick succession. Beside him Rhode gaped while Cyril looked impressed and Tyki didn't even bother refraining from laughing out loud.

Allen jumped at the deep laughter. He'd been so into solving a question about a horse and his boy when he'd heard it. He looked at Tyki in surprise and once again he could feel his blush rising.

"How did you do that?" Rhode shrieked.

Allen stuttered. "I-I didn't m-mean to; sorry!" he squeaked and began trying to erase his answers when she snatched it from him.

"Sorry?" she giggled. "You just did my hardest homework for me without wanting any payment in return. I love you sooooooooo much!!" she shrieked again grabbing him around the shoulders in a constricting hug. "Plus you got them right!"

"Rhode...need...breathe..."

Immediately she let go of him. "Sorry" she snickered.

Allen rolled his eyes. Rhode was way to hyper. "That's okay."

"How did you learn math so good?" she asked curious.

Allen's face fell. "I had to take care of Cross's debts and other finances. Word problems and simple arithmetic like this are pretty much second nature now" he muttered darkly.

For awhile the three Noah just stared at him in surprise, then all three this time burst out laughing. "God that man is horrible" Cyril gasped out.

Allen nodded glumly but finally a smile stretched across his face when he noticed Tyki's face bright with laughter. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. When Tyki calmed down he noticed Allen smiling shyly up at him. The golden eyed man smirked. So it would seem Allen might like him. He noticed the boy blushed at his smirk and Tyki decided he'd have to display it more often.

"Oooooh Alleeeeen"

Allen turned back to Rhode and promptly began sweating all over again at the evil grin covering her face. "How about science next?"

Allen was up like a shot running back to the safety of the house and his bedroom. A soft cry of "Wait Allen!" came from behind him but he didn't stop.

Allen only stopped after he'd slammed his bedroom door shut. Groaning he slid to the ground, his legs tucked under him.

He would never hear the end of it now.

TBC

A/N: Yo yo dog REVIEW!!! But seriously, why do people call their friends dogs? CUZ your MY FRIENDS BFFS!!! ;3 lol


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye

Author: Hey I know it's short but I really thought I'd never come back to this story at all so all of you should feel grateful. Anyways, I don't feel like updating Aeolus right now so here's for Fallen Snow lovers out there :)

Chapter Four

"Goodbye"

Allen was bored. B-O-R-E-D.

Peering around the corner the white haired Noah eyed the empty hallway with a frown. "Where is everyone?" he muttered.

He'd been around the mansion, castle, whatever the hell the bloody edifice he was staying in was called, five times already and nobody! It was odd because Rhode was usually always close by no matter where he ended up and by now he'd have run into Tyki at least.

Allen blushed at the thought of the older Noah. God, he was so handsome it had to be a crime and was it his imagination or was Tyki being friendly to him more than was normal nowadays. Allen shrugged to himself. His mind was probably playing tricks on him.

Allen flung open another door and scowled when he found it empty.

"Watcha doing Aaaallen?"

Allen yelped and jumped away from the laughing Noah twins. "Don't do that; you scared me half to death!" he snapped.

"Ah is Allen maaad?" They burst out into raucous laughter again.

Allen grumbled not amused and tried to shove past the two but they grabbed onto his arms and started tugging him down the hallway despite Allen's protests. After awhile Allen stopped resisting and with a bereaved sigh followed along.

"Come on; let's play a game!" Jasdero laughed.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"What kind of game?" Allen asked suspiciously. Allen had learned by now that a "game" to a Noah was more likely to end up with him injured in some form or other. Rhode's games mostly involved dressing up akuma or playing Nightmare Vs. Dream, which involved seeing who could make up the most gruesome scene play out in her Dream world.

He didn't really mind them but he hated seeing the akuma's black souls hanging above their bodies while he helped Rhode pick out gothic clothing or dreaming up scenarios of death. Rhode's favorites seemed to be of cornering Exorcists and doing unspeakable things to them.

But besides being afraid because of their nature Allen was also scared of the transformation of his feelings towards exorcists. One time he'd even laughed as Rhode castrated a frightened Finder before starting to skin the cowering exorcist in one of her "Nightmares". His actions horrified him and for three days had avoided Rhode like the plague until the Earl had come to see him.

**Flashback**

There was a light knock on the door but Allen ignored it as he continued to play the piano. It was a quick furious song that played out his frustrations and confusion at his situation and his feelings.

When the door opened, though, he stopped since it was the Earl that entered.

"What is wrong Allen-kun?" he asked with the soft voice of a loving parent. It only served to confuse Allen more.

Allen's head rested on his chest as he forced the tears that hovered behind his eyes to leave. "Just playing the piano" he murmured, his hands twisting in his lap.

The Earl climbed the dais and sat beside Allen on the black piano bench. "Aren't you lonely in here all by yourself? Rhode has been quite upset that you won't come out to play with her anymore." He combed his clawlike fingers through Allen's soft white hair.

"She..." Allen shuddered, "...all she ever wants to do is dream about killing exorcists. I-I laughed the last time she did it. I feel so sick. My best friends are exorcists and here I am enjoying watching them die. Even if they're fake it hurts" he whispered, tears finally slipping down his cheeks.

The Earl watched him with soft blue eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. "Allen, your friends were chosen by God, you were chosen by the Noah gene and mutated by God to grieve me and your siblings. The reason may not be clear now why we are like this but Allen, it is a part of you. The Noah gene is actually inside everyone but it chose to appear fully in us...in you. It makes you special and the exorcists try to destroy this. We are superior to them and in time you will forget them. You will move on" he murmured.

Allen suddenly sprang to his feet and shouted "But I don't want to move on! I want Linalee and Rabi and even Kanda dammit! I want to laugh and cry with them like I used to!" His hands clenched at his sides, the knuckles white.

"Shh" the Earl hushed bringing Allen in for a hug. "Spend time with Rhode and the others more then see how you feel. If still you do not like it here then I will bring you back." His eyes were devoid of life when he said it but Allen was growing on him and he could not let his child be unhappy. If going back to his friends would open his eyes then he would do it.

"You mean it?" Allen asked wide-eyed in astonishment. Hope rose in him extinguishing the hopelessness he'd been feeling the past three days. It hurt a little, though, to see the Earl so solemn. Maybe this wasn't a good idea...No. Allen would be firm and take this chance to leave. His friends would take him back, Noah or not.

"Thank you Earl-sama."

**End Flashback**

Allen would be leaving tomorrow since he'd wanted to say his goodbyes to Tyki and Rhode but he couldn't find them anywhere! The whole place was freakin deserted for god's sake. Now because he hadn't been careful enough the twins had spotted him and would now drag him into a game that he probably wouldn't enjoy or win.

"Ta daaaa!"

Allen's blue eyes widened at the crowd beyond the double doors. Everyone was dressed their best and beaming happily at him although...was it his imagination or did Tyki look a little glum?

"Um...I, uh, don't know what to say" Allen said, smiling, warmth swelling in his chest.

Rhode hopped over to him, her ruffled skirt flouncing about her skinny thighs. She grabbed his hands an pulled him into the middle of the group. They parted to reveal a buffet table and was that a quadruple layered black cake with white trim? Allen's entire face lit up like a Christmas tree the sight ad with a loud growl his stomach certainly agreed. Allen flushed and covered his flat belly with his small hands.

The group laughed and the Earl pushed him to stand right in front of the cake while Lulu cut it up and offered him a plate of the biggest slice he'd ever seen. Grinning, widely he scarfed it down, the sugar hitting his system instantly. Or maybe it wasn't the sugar that made him so happy. He felt like Mana was back with him, and they were a family again.

After lots of well wishing and much eating Allen was reconsidering leaving. Sure the twins were annoying and Rhode played sick games but that's just the way they were right? They certainly couldn't change who they were.

"Alright, now before you go Allen, there's one more thing you're gonna need." Rhode smile slyly and motioned him over to a curtained off area. She then whipped out a box, opening it to reveal a set of strange looking clothes. "Change, change!" she shrieked, shooing him behind the curtains to put on the clothing.

A few minutes later Allen poked his head out, a blush on his pale face. "Um Rhode, do I have to wear this?

"Of course!" she chirped. "You have to leave in style; and all your clothes were rather raggedy so I burned them."

"You burned them!?" Allen gaped.

"Obviously. No one with any fashion sense would wear those." She wrinkled her pert little nose.

"Rhooode" Allen groaned.

"Come o~n Allen, pleeease?"

Allen grumbled and disappeared behind the curtain. "No."

He shouldn't have bothered because Rhode dragged him out anyways making Allen stumble and almost fall. His entire face looked like it was going to burn right off with how red it was.

A lot of them snickered at Rhode's choice in "clothing" which involved a pair of black short shorts, striped black and white stockings, and black shoes. The top was a white shirt with a black chibi skull, large white eye sockets painting the face.

"Oh and the final piece." She pinned three similar mini skull pins in his hair. Allen just sighed and let her do whatever she liked. When Rhode was determined to do something, nothing survived her warpath.

"I don't think anyone's gonna recognize me Rhode" he mumbled.

Rhode just grinned wider and Allen got the feeling that that's what she had been aiming for.

"Now you're ready." She slapped his chest and laughed loudly. Allen just winced and stayed quiet. His gaze wandered to Tyki and blushed at the intense look on his face. If Tyki continued to stare at him like that he just might melt into the ground. Why in the world was his heart fluttering so much? He was afraid it might leap right out of his chest with how loud it was beating.

Tyki noticed his stare and smirked that saucy, sexy smirk Allen loved so much. Gods, how could someone be so handsome? Allen forced himself to look away before he did something ridiculously Rhode and glomp him.

They saw him out the door, giving him a pack of things they'd gathered from his room. The Earl told him there was food inside and money to buy more. Allen had the feeling Rhode had stuffed it full of her own clothing instead of his. They all cheerfully waved to him as he walked away. A foreign sadness weighed heavily on his shoulders as he stared at the happy picture they made. He ignored it though and continued on his way.

Regret was for quitters as Lavi would say.

TBC

Author: Maybe I'll work on the next chapter...IF I GET A PROPER AMOUNT OF REVIEWS!!!!!!! I AM THE REVIEW MONSTER!!!! FEAR ME!!!!!!!!! (although i admit there's not much to review here unless you want to complain about how long it took me to update---Woops :P)

You know the drill. Mistakes or just plain questions about what the heck is going on are appreciated in reviews. No flamers. They suck.


	5. Chapter 5: Outside

The train station near the Earl's mansion was very close so Allen didn't have to be driven there; he simply walked. The weather was very bright and sunny, not a cloud disturbing the blue sky. He'd been waiting for close to fifteen minutes now for the train to arrive, but he wasn't in any hurry. He was definitely excited and nervous to be going back to the Black Order, but he wasn't sure how his friends would react to his transformation. He desperately hoped for kindness and understanding.

Allen took off his black jacket, loving the feel of the sun soaking through his black shirt. Allen still felt somewhat uncomfortable with what Road made him where but since he didn't have enough money to buy new ones he decided to just live with it. Besides, it might hurt the elder child's feelings if he did that and then he'd be in a fix not even Tyki or Sheryl could get him out of.

A loud whistle suddenly split the air and the people waiting for the train began to mill closer until it came to a complete stop so they could climb on board. The train was like many others Allen had taken with Kanda and Lavi on missions and he almost felt himself get swamped by emotion. Taking a deep breath, Allen climbed the steps and found a free compartment. He set his suitcase in the luggage rack above the seat but not before pulling out a book to read that Tyki had packed for him. It was very philosophical and Allen wasn't quite sure he understood a lot of it but it was certainly interesting to read.

The train had been moving for an hour now and Allen was taking a break from his book to stare at his reflection in the window. His pale skin amazed him since he hadn't seen it since he'd been kidnapped. There was no stigmata, no golden eyes, only his curse scar and silver eyes. He shivered and turned his head away, tucking it against the wall where the edge of the seat met. Slowly, his eyes drifted shut as he allowed himself to fall asleep.

The Finder Toby was wandering the train as he waited for it to reach his destination. It was by pure chance that he found himself a compartment with a completely unexpected occupant. The white hair accompanied by the young face and curse scar immediately identified him. Dumbstruck, the Finder froze, uncertain of what to do.

Quickly, he left the compartment to find a phone to call Komui.

XXXXXX

Kanda hefted his sword a little higher, not trusting the crowd of people around him. He'd been surviving on his instincts to find akuma for years but even he would admit that the bean sprout's eye would've been nice right about now.

When Komui had received word from a Finder that there might be innocence in this town, he sent for Kanda and Lavi to take a look. So far they hadn't even been able to find their damned Finder. Now, they were sitting at an outdoor cafe, waiting for any sign of him.

"This is ridiculous," Kanda finally growled, "I've got better things to do than wait for this shithead." Lavi's right eyebrow went up in surprise.

"Seriously Yuu, I think you need to just calm down. I'm sure he's just running a bit late." Komui had told them the Finder would be meeting them at this cafe but they'd been waiting for almost three hours now and their anxiety was beginning to grow.

Just then a train whistle blew, signaling its arrival. They both glanced at each other then got up to see if their Finder was on this train (though he should have gotten off on the first one that came through). Lavi, with his sharp eyes, spotted the hooded man immediately. He hurried forward and caught him by the sleeve. He didn't notice the shocked stare of the person he bumped into to get there.

"Where in the world have you been? We've been waiting for hours you-" He shook him a little, his grip tightening in the fabric of his coat.

But the Finder didn't reply to his obvious anger. He merely exclaimed. "Wait! He's going to get away mister exorcist!"

"Huh?"

Lavi turned to see someone tearing away from them as fast as they could go. His one green eye narrowed. "Dammit." He let go of the Finder and took off after the stranger. The kid (he was quite short) gave him quite a run for his money as he eventually found himself tiring. His stamina was usually quite good but now he found himself panting harshly,struggling to move faster. The kid on the other hand didn't even look to be tiring at all.

It was a lucky break when he cornered him. He must not be too familiar with the surroundings so he could cross resident off on his mental list. Lavi raised his hammer and mentally commanded it to grow. The kid blanched and desperately tried to find a way out. Just as he was about to swing the kid screamed.

"Lavi, Lavi, it's me, Allen!" The boy jerked his hood off and Lavi froze in shock. His hammer shrunk to regular size without him even being aware of it. His brain was screaming that this must be a trap. There was no way Allen could possibly be right in front of him.

"How...," he cleared his throat, "how did you escape?" Allen relaxed slightly and smiled. He looked tired and nervous.

"Um..." Allen wasn't really sure what to say to this at first. He started to sweat and his heart beat a little faster. Then a sudden inspiration hit him. "Actually, I was able to slip into the earl's ark to get away. I went through one of the doors and ended up here."

Allen wiped his clammy hands on his shorts and grimaced. He was getting nervous as his inner Noah began to clamor for attention inside him. It wanted him to destroy the innocence pulsing nearby and kill the exorcist while he was at it. It wanted blood. Meanwhile, Lavi's innocence was acting like a scared cat, hissing and spitting at him to leave it alone. Allen flinched at the sharp tingles it was sending into the tips of his fingers. It was all he could do not to transform.

Lavi didn't look like he completely believed him but he was just so happy to see his friend that he didn't really care at the moment. Wary, Allen joined Lavi on his right side, giving his friend a small smile. They began to walk back to the train station. The silence was somewhat awkward as neither seemed to know what to say.

When they got to the train station Kanda quickly spotted them. "Why the hell did you run off you stupid rabbit-" he snapped then blinked in surprise. "Beansprout?" Allen's smile widened, though he carefully kept it from looking maniacal.

"Good to see you too Kanda" Allen grumbled when he realized what the samurai had called him. He certainly hadn't missed that about him.

It was right about then that Lavi noticed Allen's unusual outfit, or at least the bottom half; his black jacket looked normal enough and was a bit like a shortened version of the exorcist uniform. It looked a little...cute, dare he say it? Usually, Allen wore sophisticate clothing in a desperate attempt to appear older. "Where'd you get those clothes Allen?" Lavi snickered. "You look like an older version of Rhode."

Allen blushed. "Uh, well, before I could escape, Rhode kinda used me like a dress-up doll. She burned all of my other clothes so I couldn't exactly change." Well, at least that wasn't a complete lie. He really hated lying to his friends.

"So why are you here exactly? Is there innocence in this town?" Allen asked.

Lavi shrugged. "Maybe. Komui said there was something strange going on here. People are going into this inn and vanishing for no reason. We were just waiting for the Finder to get here to show us where to go. Want to join us Allen?"

Allen's silver eyes lit up. "Sure!" They walked along the cobblestone streets until the Finder stopped at a three story brick building with a white fence around the property. There was a sign hanging perpendicular beside the door reading "The Crossed Swords". The literal image was painted beneath it in white and black.

Kanda led the way in with Lavi and Allen following close behind him. The inside of the inn was pretty normal looking, though a little dark. To their surprise, all the lights were out.

"Uh, does anyone _else_ think something really weird is going on here?" Lavi said loudly. "Hello?" he called out. "Anyone home?" No one answered.

They stopped at the foot of the stairs. Allen could feel the innocence's presence. It was upstairs somewhere, pulsing to the rhythm of the other innocence entering the house. Just then, his left eye activated, the monocle covering it allowing him to see the akuma converging on the inn.

"We'd better hurry guys. There are akuma coming in fast" Allen warned.

"Che, let them come" Kanda grinned, settling into an attack position. Lavi and Allen both activated theirs as well. For Allen, however, it was the first time in awhile that he'd used his innocence. The familiar warmth washed over him as the white cloak settled about his shoulders and the mask rested against the back of his head.

He suddenly felt a lot more whole as if by using his innocence once again he was finally complete. Allen was both an Accommodator and a Noah. Both loved him and though he wasn't sure whose side he was on right now, at least they were impartial being weapons and all*.

They climbed the stairs then, making their way up to the second floor. Three level-two akuma suddenly crashed through the walls, but it wasn't very surprising to Allen who had already seen them coming. Two were twins in black and white costumes that were the reverse of the other. The last one appeared to be a huge blue bird with spiky "feathers" covering its body.

They made short work of them while Allen sincerely enjoyed being able to kill akuma. The earl had forbade him from releasing the souls during his stay at the manor but now he was free to do whatever he wanted.

For a brief few minutes, they got separated by smoke and debris. Allen, bored with killing akuma after akuma, decided to release a little of his noah aura. Immediately, the akuma froze. "Master Noah!" it squeaked.

A morbid desire rose up, venomous like a snake. "Self-destruct" he ordered lazily.

The akuma squeaked again, although definitely more panicked now. "No wait, y-you can't! I just evolved to level three." Allen smirked. He was suddenly feeling very...vicious. He still cared about the akuma, he knew deep down that the soul would be lost this way, but his inner Noah was feeling playful. It wanted to be let out a little with so much blood surrounding it and none of it being caused by him.

Laughing, Allen turned away as the akuma exploded with a _bang_. "I've got the innocence!" Lavi's voice shouted above the ruckus. Allen perked up and hurried towards the sound. "Woah!" Lavi yelped. Allen slid to a stop as Kanda sliced apart the last akuma and Lavi frantically jumped out of his way.

He turned a stern glance on Allen. "Let's get out of here" he said simply. Allen nodded and followed after.

As they passed the bar, Allen spotted an arm sticking out from behind it. It was quickly turning black from the virus and soon collapsed into ash. He paused and stared at it with soft regret. Then he broke himself forcefully from his daze and continued running. The house was beginning to crumble from all the fighting and they just barely got out in time before it completely collapsed.

"Well, at least that mission was pretty straightforward. Nothing too difficult and no Noah in sight." Lavi fell back to walk by Allen's side, his hands hooked behind his head. "Everyone's gonna be so excited to hear you're back Allen especially Lenalle. She's been worried sick about you."

Allen smiled. "Yeah, it'll be nice to go home." Inwardly, he winced at that. Where was home anyways? A light anxiety overtook him for a moment as he thought of entering the Black Order's new headquarters. Not everyone would be happy to see him, that's for sure.

But Allen stood up tall. He wouldn't let this get him down. He'd told the earl he was gonna do some soul searching and he'd come back with an answer even if it killed him.

The sun came out of the clouds, brightening the plaza they stood in the middle of. A flock of doves took off suddenly and Allen closed his eyes, a smile lighting up his pale face. The sun's warmth made him feel a little better. Somehow, _somehow_, everything would work out.

A/N: Ha, told ya guys I'd have this chapter out soon :D I'm happy to be back and hope my writing goes somewhat smoothly from now on. Your reviews are much appreciated and I loved all the encouraging comments I got.

*Allen is conveniently forgetting about Suman Dark (although he is the exception to everything isn't he?)


End file.
